To Whom It May Concern,
by kishimat12
Summary: Max writes a letter about her problems that is meant for nobody. Fang reads a fragment of her words and begins to get suspicious. Suddenly, everyone is trying to uncover the meanings behind the flock's words, taken out of context.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: School has caused me to think more than I had to over the entire summer. Somehow that thinking lead me to an idea for a new story that I can turn into a FanFic. **

**And I added a tiny bit of FAX to the end just for you guys.

* * *

**

To whom it may concern,

I am Maximum Ride and I was made to save the world. For the past what feels like a lifetime that's all that I have been trying to do but I want a change. No, I need a change. I used to be content with what I was doing but now it feels like I have a different calling. Did anyone even consider my wants and needs when I was created? No, of course not. Maybe I want to sing, dance, act live a normal life or even run away with Fang. I like the sound of that last one.

This letter will be seen by no one. Even my second in command can't see this. Because I need to be the seen as being attractive, smart, strong and in control. Man, I sound full of myself. But deep down, I'm a little girl who looks in the mirror and sees everything that she's not.

But what do you care? All you are is a sheet of paper that I'm scribbling down everything that I can't tell anyone else on. You are nothing! Just a blank sheet that could be used for much more light hearted things than this! How can I be so selfish to waste you on this? I know why, because it needs to be done. I need to do this so I can take care of my problems and forget about them completely.

How do I get rid of this paper then? Do I shred it? No, because someone could find the pieces and find out my problems. Should I hide it? With my luck someone would discover this and know what I've been thinking about. I should burn it.

You're probably wondering what lead me to this insanity. Could you call this insanity? I don't think so. Well, to answer your question, I have no idea. Also you must want to know how Angel doesn't know about this. I've been blocking my thoughts for quite a while now to protect her from me.

So I guess this is where I say good bye. I'm off to burn away my burdens,

Max.

* * *

I looked down at my paper and quickly folded it up and crammed it in my pocket.

"Max, what's going on?" asked Fang as I ran out into the night sky.

"I'll be back in a bit," I promised and took off into the darkness.

I flew for a couple of minutes until I found a place where I could burn the note and nobody could find it. I fished around in my pocket until I found the piece of paper and a lighter.

"Here goes nothing," I said and placed the note on a rock and started to light the lighter. Finally, I got a flame and it didn't take long to get the sheet of paper on fire either.

"Max what the hell are you doing?" Fang sounded panicked. I hadn't even noticed that he was here.

"Nothing, I'm just dealing with some problems." Yeah you could call this what I'm doing right?

"You're trying to burn down Sedona!" He said and started to stamp out the fire.

Sedona? Hmmm, I didn't realize that I'd flown that far. "No Fang I need this one thing to burn. Once that is done I'll come back, I promise."

By then Fang had already stopped the flames from spreading and he held my singed letter in his hand. "Max," His tone was cautious, "What is this?"

As fast as I could, I lunged for the page and tried to snatch hit from his hands. "How much of it is left?"

All that was left was a thin strip with the words, "this letter can be seen by no one" written on it.

"Max, tell me what is going on."

I started to back away, "It's just words on paper."

"Max."

"It's nothing." But that was a lie. My knees buckled and my vision blurred with tears. Before I knew what was happening strong, gentle arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay," Fang murmured in my ear. "You didn't do anything wrong. Now let's get you home so no one has to see you like this."

I nodded and Fang picked me up and flew us home.

* * *

**I'm debating whether or not this should be a one shot. I have ideas on what I could do with this story but I'm not sure if it's better off as a one shot…**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry! I've been just crazy busy because of school and proofs have made me want to stop writing completely. But things are getting better. And I'll try to start writing again.**

**This starts off from where we left off in the last chapter.**

**This is for Iggy4ever even though next Thursday was about two months ago. ;)

* * *

**

To whom it may concern,

When I saw her walk out the door I knew that something was up. She didn't give me any eye contact and she seemed like she was on the edge. I watched her walk out the door and shot Angel a look.

_She's hiding something. _I thought and Angel nodded. _She's blocking me out too._

So I followed her into the night only to find Max holding a flaming sheet of paper in her hands. First, I was worried that she had turned into a pyro like Iggy and Gaz but then I saw that blank look in her eyes. The way she stared at the paper as it burned was frightening. From a distance I saw five words, "To whom it may concern," but they were completely burned away by the time that I stamped the paper out.

And those words, "this can be seen by no one," what must have come before them that Max would have to burn the paper? To make her cry? To make her weak? This was Max we're talking about. What would make her crack? Why wouldn't she tell me about what was going on? And why would she block Angel out?

How did I not realize what was going on? Max… she was the strongest person that I knew. And I loved her, boy did I love her, and I still do. But something has changed and I don't know what it is. If I don't know what has changed, then does that mean that something has?

I can't let the flock know about my suspicions though. Because they will know that something is up. They would see strait though me. They would know that I was hiding something. They would get me to tell them what I thought I knew. But I don't even know what I think.

What am I supposed to think? Is she a traitor? No, she couldn't be. I'd know if she was. Maybe she was going to leave us all… No, not Max, she would leave us. Ever.

I don't want to think about this anymore,

Fang

* * *

Fang looked down at the paper, looked around the room and stuffed the paper under his shirt. He walked out of his bedroom and slipped into Dr. M's office. Fang quickly crammed the sheet of paper into the paper shredder and escaped the room as fast as he could.

"Hey Fang," Iggy greeted him as he passed him in the hall. "What trouble are you up to now?"

Fang chuckled but didn't reply.

Iggy walked into the room and touched the paper shredder, it was still warm. Iggy listened to the footsteps in the hallway. "Gazzy, come in here," Iggy said.

"Yeah, hey, what's going on?" Gazzy replied as he watched Iggy opening up the paper shredder. "Um, Ig? What are you doing?"

"Shhh, Fang shredded something and I want to know what it was," Iggy whipered.

"Oh, snooping around, I like this," the Gasman said and started pulling out shredded papers.

_They will know_

_A traitor?_

Gazzy looked at the papers and read them aloud to Iggy.

"Something is going on." Iggy said and hid the papers once more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**I have an idea for the rest of the story but I don't to spoil it for all of you. PM me if you want to help me out and tell me what you think of my idea.**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Reviews?**


End file.
